


Why did it have to be him, he’s a thug.

by Goldenllpanda



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Freindship, High School Third Years, M/M, POV shift, cute kaidou being protected, hopefully funny, kaboyasus doing the protecting, light hearted, likablity meter, saiki with powers (don’t ask)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenllpanda/pseuds/Goldenllpanda
Summary: Kaiduo has been bffs with kaboyasu ever since he transferred. Durning  the third years of pk high he starts to notice how he feels about his crazy compadre. It’s up to not saiki but each other to finally hook up I mean it’s very obvious.
Relationships: Kaidou Shun/Kuboyasu Aren
Kudos: 34





	1. I mean I’m sure it’s normal to love your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is I misspelled anything also my first fanfic!

“I’m shun Kaiduo a third year at pk highschool, I’m currently facing a predicament. I Shun Kaidou . . . Like my best friend, Aren Kuboyasu.”

“Ok dookie. I can help you with this problem but only on one condition, you tell me saiki’s favorite color. And 100000 yen obviously.” Spouted the she devil Aiura Mikoto. 

Is she crazy I don’t have 100000 yen I’m in high school I need to comprise with her, lucky I the Jet Black Wings am a great negotiator.

“Please,” as the blue muffin got on his knees and begged her.

“Fine but first take off your bandages, and you still have to me his favorite color.” 

“Ok,” as the boy is freed from his hero complex for the next two minutes. “His favorite color is pink or something I actually don’t know his favorite color is.” 

“Your compatibility with him is 86 percent play your cards right and you won’t be alone forever. Now I have to go, and by the way yumehara has a big crush on you and she’s kinda of a crazy when it comes to love.” Said the exposition dump Mikoto.

Now if we go to kaiduos mind you’ll find it’s a mess 

‘If my compatibility with him is 86 does that mean he like likes me back and what does she mean yumerhara has a crush on you and why am I getting deja vou from this summer.’

Before he can continue this train of thought someone that would make his heart stop walks up behind him

POV shift to the goddes her self teruahsi

‘I wonder where yumerhara went we had this masterful plan to put make ourselves hostages so that saiki and kaidou would recuse us’

As if the moment she said she couldn’t do something countless teenage boys and government officials had came to her rescue.

“ teruahsi you seem to be in distress do you need something I can give you (all of them shout countless objects).”

“Um well I’m looking for yumerhara we were going to eat lunch together and.” She stopped there and made a little a sigh and all of them dispersed. 

She goes to the cafeteria and sees kuboyasu sitting alone she sits with him because she’s not just Beautiful she’s also nice she’s the perfect pretty girl. 

“You look sad koboyasu is something on your mind?”

And when the teruahsi asked you a question you can not lie.

“It’s kaiduo I like him more than a friend but I’m scared he doesn’t like me back. I mean won’t that ruin our friendship.”

teruahsi would be shocked but this show is a comedy and a complex love plot is just what she expected.

“I’m pretty sure he likes you the same way, so now our only problem is the crazy girl her self chiyo yumerhara.


	2. The unholy demon chiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they slay the monster and live happy gay lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again as I was reading the first chapter I noticed one really big problem it sounded like your going through a bad fetch quest. Let’s hope this one is better.

Kaiduos POV 

Kaiduo is standing there in the chamber of the fortune teller questioning his life with aren kaboyasu, until he feels a mysterious power in the wind behind him. Before he can shout JUDGMENT KNIGHTS OF THUNDER a hand grabs his shoulder and shows him the true meaning of fear...

“Omg Kaiduo I didn’t know you were here.” She says but little does he know she has been following him for the last 24 hours. “We haven’t even had time to catch up since we graduated, I know have you been thinking about girls??”

“I haven’t been thinking about girls I swear that’s been the last thing on mind,” he can answer that one truthfully. “ HaHaHa chiyo your so funny your one of my greatest FRIENDS.” He says as a nervous sweat rolls down his forehead.

Chiyo looks at him with a hurt look on her face until she is filled by a new form of determination to crush the best ship in this show. And in her mind she is thinking of several ways to turn this conversation around. 

“Kaiduo your so sweet but but...” she says as she stutters because she’s finally making her move. “But do you want to be more than friends I mean like romanticly?”

With these deadly words kaiduo passes out and is left slumped in the middle of the pk academy hallway. Chiyo is left wondering if he did that out of shock or disgust in the thought of dating her, it was both.

POV shift to Aren koboyasu

After having the teruhashi come to him he is utterly shocked not of love but out of sheer surprise, but before he can properly thank her he sees and army of people come to what he guesses is her aid. 

“Did you guys find chiyo ;)!” She says as she further bewitches them. 

“ yes ma’am, she’s in the nurses office with some blue haired boy.”

“Your all so sweet I’ll never forget you.”

And with that the simp squad leaves and the other to leave to join the biggest problem they have. With aren prepping to committed several crimes if someone hurt is boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one read better and the next 2 chapters will put and end to this, also if something is wrong I’m sorry I didn’t test read it because it’s 2 in the morning.


End file.
